


Blue Birthday

by ova_kakyoin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ova_kakyoin/pseuds/ova_kakyoin
Summary: Ashe recently switched to the Black Eagles but no one had bothered to wish him a happy birthday.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 11





	Blue Birthday

Ashe sighed. He walked out of the dining hall, feeling dejected. He had switched to the Black Eagles a few weeks ago and he hadn’t really talked to anyone or gotten very close with any of them. Well, save for one. It had been Caspar who convinced him to join his class in the first place and Ashe just couldn’t bring himself to turn down those bright, excited eyes. He felt like he was looking straight into the future whenever he looked him in the eyes, and the future was bright.  
Ashe shook his head, blushing. What was he thinking!? Caspar was his friend, and that was it. He was nothing more than his friend. But for some reason, the thought made Ashe’s heart sink a little. He pushed the thought from his mind and returned to his original train of thought, which wasn’t much better. It was his birthday and no one had said anything. It was a little disheartening. Well, it’s not like he expected any different. Not many people were very big fans of his after his father seemingly turned traitor months ago. At least there were no classes today, so he could just relax.  
He thought that at least, but as he sat in his room for a few hours, the lack of classes just made the day feel longer. It made the day feel emptier. It made him feel emptier. The world around him felt monotone, gray, dull. It felt almost… dead.  
The quiet melancholy of his day had been remedied a little by the professor sending him flowers with a birthday note in them. That didn’t help very much, though, as it was a known fact that they sent flowers to everyone in the monastery on their birthdays. But at least someone remembered.  
Ashe sat on his bed for what felt like forever, reading the small note over and over again.  
Happy birthday! Let’s make this year full of learning and happiness!  
He smiled at the note.  
“Yes, professor, let's.”  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ashe looked over as a short boy with short, scruffy blue hair poked his head in the room. Ashe smiled in pleasant surprise at the boy.  
“Oh, hello Caspar!”  
“Hi!” Caspar was about to step in when he stopped for a moment and looked at Ashe very seriously, making Ashe a little nervous. “Can I come in?”  
Ashe nodded, a bit confused as Caspar returned to his previous expression of a wide smile and hopped onto Ashe’s bed, wondering why that was such a serious question. Caspar answered without realizing or seeing Ashe’s confusion.  
“Linhardt says I need to start asking people if I want to go in their room and not just barge in.” He sounded exasperated and Ashe chuckled.  
“He does have a point.” Caspar looked at him with an overdramatic look of worry on his face.  
“Not you too!”  
Ashe laughed before speaking.  
“What is it you needed?” Ashe asked this as Caspar looked at him in confusion.  
“I don’t need anything.” Ashe raised an eyebrow as Caspar continued. “It’s your birthday, right? I couldn’t just skip out on one of my friends' birthdays!”  
Ashe looked at him, thoroughly surprised and touched. Caspar was one of, if not the most forgetful people he knew, yet, somehow, he managed to remember his friend's birthday.  
“Hello? Ashe?” Ashe shook his head and looked at Caspar, who was looking at him with that pleasant, excited look he always seemed to have in his eyes.  
“Uh- Sorry, it’s just that…” Ashe looked down. “No one’s really ever remembered my birthday, even when I was little, and even now, I don’t really have any family to celebrate with.”  
“What are you talking about!?” Ashe looked over at Caspar in surprise at his loud exclamation. Caspar was grinning widely. “Of course you have family! I’m your family, aren’t I?”  
Ashe was taken aback by his friend's loud declaration. Family? Can I really call myself his family? Ashe looked deeper into his friend’s eyes and saw nothing but a confirmation of the truth. Caspar meant every word he said. Of course he did. He always did. They weren’t just friends, and that was okay. In fact, it was wonderful. Suddenly, the day didn’t feel so empty.  
As the two layed on Ashe’s bed for the rest of the day, talking about nothing at all, the world seemed to come to life around him. There was no gray in this new world, everything was colorful and beautiful and full. Just how he had always wished they would be.  
Maybe joining the Black Eagles wasn’t a bad idea after all.


End file.
